


first sight

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: request: hlo and welcome!! i hope i have fun here :^) i just wanted to request oiks n kuroo seeing their crush for the first time n become all speechless to how pretty they are? ty!!





	first sight

Oikawa:

You weren’t entirely sure you were where you were supposed to be. You had talked to the coach of your high school’s volleyball team, and agreed to be their temporary manager, but you didn’t realize how many gyms there were on campus. There was varied grunting and squeaking of shoes coming from most of them, so you were mostly guessing, and hoping.

You walked into the right one, surprisingly, and found an assortment of rather intimidating boys. Pretty, yes. But intimidating. They looked like they were just practicing, little groups doing separate things, but it sure looked impressive. Just next to the door were two boys, one especially pretty, one looking a little grumpy, if you were being honest. The pretty one had apparently been saying something, seeing as the grumpy one looked like he was waiting for him to finish, but he had apparently trailed off, mid sentence. Once you looked back at his face, you saw Oikawa staring directly at you, mouth slightly open, eyes wide.

“Uh, hi,” you start, approaching the closest boys. “I talked with your coach, I’m your new manager, ( ).” You bow slightly.

“Oh, right, coach did say something about that,” the previously grumpy one said, face softening. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” You look expectantly to the other boy, but he’s still looking a little lost. Iwaizumi elbowed him. “You, of all people, don’t have anything to say?”

He blinked a few times, putting a brilliant smile in place of the gaping mouth. “Ah, right! I’m Oikawa Tooru, but I’m sure you already knew that,” he said, winking. “If you don’t mind my saying, you are absolutely gorgeous, ( )!”

 

Kuroo:

Your friend Kenma had mentioned that he had volleyball practice, and that it was alright to just watch a bit until he could leave to hang out with you. He had not mentioned, however, the several very large guys that would immediately mob any girl who walked through the door to the gym.

“Hey assholes,” you heard beyond the very large, very close boys. “Who said you could stop your recieves?” The boys in front of you looked terrified, then scattered. “Sorry about -.” You could actually see where the voice was coming from this time, a tall boy with about the worst case of bedhead you’ve seen in your life. “ah, them,” he finished, looking a bit choked.

He just, stood there, for a solid ten or fifteen seconds, awkwardly, turning more and more red, before turning on his heel and walking away quickly. Weird, you thought. You spotted Kenma, waved, and found a seat on the bleachers. You played on your phone for a bit until you heard an extended screech of shoes. There was the boy from before, pushing your friend across the gym, still entirely red. He gave a final push before retreating again.

“Uh,” you start. “Kenma…?”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “That’s Kuroo, he thinks you’re really pretty, he doesn’t know how to talk to pretty girls.” he said, looking bored as usual. You glanced over at Kuroo, who was half hiding behind a much shorter boy.

“So I see,”


End file.
